Baby Bade On The Way
by xBadeTrainx
Summary: Nine entire months through Beck and Jade's pregnancy together. Long oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious.**

**Baby Bade On the Way**

_**Finding Out: **__March_

Beck had turned twenty six (on February 9th) and Jade was still twenty five and it was there two year wedding anniversary. The date was March 21th on a cloudy Monday afternoon. Beck had planned a romantic day for them to spend the entire day together. They would go to a breakfast place, than he would convince Jade to go to a carnival with him, than eat there and then go to a fancy place for dinner later on. That would've all happened if Jade wasn't puking all morning.

"Baby, are you okay?" Beck asked as he peered into the bathroom to see Jade bent over a toilet.

"Do I _look _okay?!" Jade snapped at him. She groaned, turning over to lean against the wall. She groaned as she rubbed her stomach. She rested her head and against the wall as Beck sat beside her.

"Why don't we take you to the doctor's office?" he said softly, reaching for Jade's hand on her stomach. Jade glared at him, yanking it away.

"I hate the doctor." She snarled.

"I know you do." He said kissing her cheek, "but you might be really sick."

"You think I'm going to _die_?!" Jade snapped at him.

"You might." Beck smiled jokingly. Jade slapped him across the face. "Sorry! I just think you might need medication."

Jade rolled her eyes and stood up (after struggling a little). "I just need food. Go make some." She ordered him. Beck sighed, forcing himself up from the ground. "Magic word?" he moved closer to her.

"Please." Jade said softly. Beck smiled and was about to kiss her when she pushed him away. He frowned, "what?"

"I just _threw up, _Beck." She told him sternly, "That's gross."

Beck smirked, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer. "I don't care." He leaned in to kiss her when Jade pushed him away forcefully and turned back to the toilet, bent over and puked again. Beck sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "We're bringing you to the doctor."

After a constant hour of fighting, Beck ended up winning and taking her to the doctor. They waited for forty minutes (an loud and long forty minutes, thanks to Jade) and they took Jade in. "So, Jade," doctor Betsy said, adjusting her glasses, "how long have you been puking for?"

"A week, I think." Jade shrugged as she sat down on the small bed. She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at Beck who was standing at the door, probably because she was angry at him for dragging her there in the first place.

"A week?" she raised her eyebrow, "and you came in now?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't like doctors." She said simply. Beck pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply. Doctor Betsy nodded, "okay. Did you maybe have a fever?"

"I don't know. That's what your here for, aren't you?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"A little moody, are we?" doctor Betsy faked a smile.

"I'm always like this. So deal with it." She snapped. Doctor Betsy looked to see an embarrassing look on Beck's face. "I'm sorry, it's kind of true."

"Well," the doctor said as she looked back at Jade, "did you have any weird food cravings this past week?"

Jade thought for a moment. "Yes." She answered. Beck, who was leaning against the wall, sat up straight, piecing it together rather quickly.

"Are you late on your period?" she asked.

Jade bit her lip. "I guess so,"

Beck broke into a grin. Jade, confusedly (or in denial), looked at Beck. "Why are you grinning? Are you _happy _I'm sick?"

"Baby, you're not sick." Beck stuttered a little, only because he was a little too happy.

Jade looked to the doctor. "Jade, honey, I think you may be pregnant."

Jade sat up straight and looked at Beck with wide eyes. He was grinning and laughing at the same time. Jade said nothing, didn't do anything. "Come with me, Jade and Beck, to another room so we can figure this out for sure, okay?" she said soothingly. Jade gulped and got to her feet, following the doctor as she guided her out the room.

Beck took Jade's hand and kissed her temple. "It's going to be okay, baby." He was smiling, "it's all going to be okay."

After setting Jade up, she lifted up her shirt to show her stomach. Doctor Betsy set everything up and searched for the baby. Jade squeezed Beck's hand, as she tried to look at the monitor. The doctor looked at Beck when Jade didn't see. She smiled at him and Beck grinned back.

"Congratulations, Oliver's. Looks like you have a baby on the way."

...

Arriving home, Jade hadn't spoken since the doctor announced she was pregnant. She sat down on the couch and breathed in and out. Beck slowly sat beside her, taking her hand. "Baby, you're pregnant." He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. "That's a good thing. No, it's a _fantastic _thing."

Jade looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Is it, Beck?" she said in a cracked voice, "how do you know? How do you know I'm ready for all this? That I'll be a good mother? Will I?"

Beck chuckled softly. He wiped a tear with his thumb as one spilled over Jade's eyelid. "You're going to be the best mother ever, babe." He whispered to her.

Jade sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

_**Month 1: **__Still March_

"We have to tell them, Jade." Beck sighed, "We found out, what, a week ago? And no one knows!"

"Our parents know."

"I meant our _friends _don't know."

"So? They don't need to know until I start showing." Jade shrugged. Beck put a hand on her stomach, "please, babe."

Jade got up from the bed, causing Beck's hand to fall off her stomach, and walked to the window to open the curtains. It was a sunny day and it was a perfect day to be outside. "Today is a perfect day!" Beck exclaimed, "Why don't we invite everyone to the park?"

"I hate the park." Jade said simply.

"Well, we have a pool in our backyard for a reason!" Beck said as he got out of bed. "Let's bring them over to swim."

"We have a pool because we're rich."

That was true. Jade was a famous writer for plays and musicals (specifically horror) and Beck were a famous movie star, a heartthrob all over the world. They had both decided not to leak the baby news until telling their friends and family first.

"Come on, don't you want to share the news? It's _so _exciting!" he walked over and held onto her hand. She sighed.

"Alright, call them."

...

"Hi Jadey!" said a Cat and she slung her arms around Jade's neck. Behind the redheaded girl was her husband-to-be, Robbie. "Hi to you, too, Beck!"

"Hey Cat." Beck smiled.

Cat removed her hands from Jade and gave Beck and hug, too. Robbie stuck to shaking hands and smiling politely. "Are we the first ones here?" Robbie asked.

"No, the other guests are invisible." Jade said sarcastically.

"They are?!" Cat grinned. Jade sighed, "Just change into your swimsuit, Cat."

"Kay, kay!" Cat said as she bounced off. Robbie awkwardly followed her. Then Tori and Andre came, holding hands.

"I'm wearing my swimsuit under my clothes," Tori explained.

"And mine is on." Andre directed to his swim trunks.

"I don't care, get in the pool then."

Jade turned on her heels and walked into the kitchen. Tori and Andre looked at Beck and he just shrugged at them. Everyone was in the pool within twenty minutes, except Jade. "Come in, Jade!" Tori said as she resurfaced.

"No." Jade said casually, inspecting her nails.

"Is it her time of the month or something?" Cat whispered, but a little too loudly. Jade glared at Cat and she squeaked, hiding behind Beck.

"Well, may as well..." Beck hopped out of the pool. Jade looked at him and frantically shook her head. "Not now!" she stage whispered.

"What? Not now, what?" Robbie asked confusedly. Beck kissed her, some drops of water falling on her from him just coming out of the pool. He held onto her hand and looked towards his friends.

"We have an announcement to make!" he grinned at Jade. "We're having a baby!"

Their four friends cheered for them as they got out of the pool. "Congrats, man!" Andre 'man hugged' Beck. "You did it." He playfully winked at Beck.

"Congratulations, Beck." Robbie said.

"I love babies!" Cat cheered, "Is it a boy or girl?"

"I don't know if she's that far along to tell." Tori explained to her, then looked at Jade. "How far along are you, Jade?"

"I think the doctor said two weeks, but we found out last week." Jade answered with a small smile. Beck wrapped an arm around Jade, kissing her cheek. "Aren't you happy we told people?"

"No." Jade smirked.

Cat just continued cheering, "YAY! A BABY BADE IS ON THE WAY!"

"What?"

_**Month 2: **__April_

_**Beck & Jade Oliver Expecting Their First Child!**_

"Okay, who told?" Jade threw the magazine against the wall. "I bet it was Cat. She can't keep her mouth shut!"

"Someone's hormonal." Beck joked with a cheesy grin. Jade snapped her head towards him and glared. He put his hands up in mock surrender, "Sorry. I was just kidding."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I want to know who told and I want to know _now_."

"I did." Beck shrugged.

"What is wrong with you? I wanted to keep it a secret!"

"For money," he says jokingly, kissing her lips. Jade pushed him away, crossing her arms across her chest, "Beck!"

Beck chuckles and sits down on the couch. "They were going to figure it out eventually, right?" Beck raised an eyebrow, "May as well have them find out now then later when they start accusing it isn't my child."

Jade sighed and sat down beside Beck. "I don't want this baby open to the publicity."

"I don't want that either, but as time goes on, it's somehow going to leak out." Beck sighs, looking at her. Jade sighed, too and kissed Beck's lips. Beck kissed back and then pulled away.

"I want cookies." Jade demanded, her mood changing almost instantly.

"We just had breakfast." Beck pointed out.

"Are you the pregnant one here?" she snarled, not waiting for an answer. "That's what I thought. Go get the cookies, Beck."

Beck groaned and pulled himself off the couch. He dragged himself to the kitchen, being slow to annoy Jade. "I didn't see you walking like that when we were making this baby!" Jade shouted at him. "Continue being that slow and this will be the _last _baby we ever have!"

"So you're saying we're having more children?" Beck grinned.

"I'm saying if you don't hurry we're not having sex for a _long _time!"

Beck hurried his pace as he walked to the kitchen to get the cookies.

_**Month 3: **__May_

"Babe..." Beck whined. It was the middle of the night and Jade was snuggling the pillow, all the way on the other side of the bed. Beck hadn't cuddled with her (or _touched _her) in four months. Jade groaned, turning over. "What?" she snapped.

"Can we cuddle?"

"No."

She turned back over and closed her eyes. Beck moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. Jade smacked away his arms. "Stop, Beck! I'm too hot!" she scowled. "I'm tired so wazz off!"

...

The next night, Beck and Jade have gotten home from Robbie and Cat's wedding. It was late, midnight, but Beck wasn't tired. He making out with Jade, until she pushed him away. "Go brush your teeth before we do anything," she rolled her eyes. He must've had too much cheese or something. He eagerly nodded before running off to the bathroom.

It was a matter of time before Jade fell asleep. He frantically searched for his toothbrush. Finally once he did, he put toothpaste on it and brushed his teeth. After a minute, he figured that was good enough and came back to the bedroom.

He frowned when he saw Jade cuddled up against the pillow, asleep. He sighed in defeat. "That damn pillow."

_**Month 4: **__June_

"No, Beck!"

"Come on, Jade!"

"I don't want to! I want it to be a surprise!"

"You hate surprises!"

"Beck!"

"Jade!"

Jade scowled at Beck as they were entering the doctor's office. Today was the day that they were determining the gender of the baby. Beck wanted to find out, but Jade wanted it to be a surprise. Beck thought she would want to know the gender, since she usually hated surprises.

"It's just your hormones," Beck tried to explain, "you'll want to find out later on and you're going to regret not finding out!"

"I don't regret anything." Jade crossed her arms across her chest. She stomped her foot in protest, like a child would do. Beck frowned, "Jade, please."

Jade shook her head. "Beck, please, our next child we can find out, okay?" her voice began to become calm, patient and un-Jade-like. Beck knew it was the hormones, but it kind of deflated his fight against finding out the gender. Plus, she just said that she'd have another child.

"Okay." He kissed her forehead. "We'll find out when we have our next child."

"If we do have another child," Jade pointed out. Doctor Betsy entered the waiting room, "Jade and Beck Oliver, it's time for your check up."

...

"Well, the baby looks healthy and all is well," doctor Betsy said, looking at Beck and Jade. "Now, would you like to know the gender of your baby?"

Beck and Jade glanced at each other. "No thanks," Beck said with a sad smile. Jade saw Beck's sad smile and sighed. "Actually, we do want to find out." Jade said. Doctor Betsy nodded, "just to be clear, you do want to find out the gender, correct?"

Beck and Jade glanced at each other again. Beck nodded at her, then looked at the doctor. "Yes, we do." He grinned. The doctor nodded and searched for more on Jade's stomach. "Oh."

Beck and Jade looked at her alarmed. "Oh, what?" Jade ordered to know.

"The baby's legs are crossed."

_**Month 5: **__July_

"Happy birthday Jade!" Beck grinned as she had arrived home from getting cake Beck ordered for her. It was July 26th, Jade's twenty sixth birthday. Beck had thrown a party for her because of the "Same Age, Same Date" coincidence, which Jade told him not to do multiple times not to do. He invited his parents, her parents, Jade's little brother, Cat, Robbie, Tori and Andre.

"You already told me that a million times today." Jade rolled her eyes, but pecked his lips anyways. Everyone came up to wish her a happy birthday and the pizza had come later on. Jade was always hungry nowadays (obviously) and had already started to eat pizza. When she was finished she had eaten four slices of pizza.

"Hey, Jade." Cat smiled at her friend. Jade looked at Cat.

"Hey, Cat, what's up?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Guess what?"

"I don't want to."

"Jade!"

"Fine, what?"

Cat started giggling. Jade groaned, "Cat, tell me what you were going to say!"

"Isn't it funny?"

"Isn't what funny?" Jade sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"That we're both pregnant at the same time!"

Jade's eyes widened. "You're pregnant?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Cat looked at her innocently. Jade was in shock and shook her head 'no'.

"Oh...Well I'm pregnant!" Cat announced.

"With Shapiro?"

"No, not _with _him. _By _him! Silly."

Jade broke into a smile. "That's amazing, Cat."

...

Soon enough it was time for birthday cake. Jade stood behind the vanilla cake as Beck lighted the "26" shaped candles in front of her. Then everyone started singing. Usually, Jade's take on birthdays was you just getting closer to death, but this one was different. She was almost halfway through her pregnancy and soon her baby would be born.

"Make a wish, baby." Beck whispered to her.

Jade shook her head. "I can't." She whispered back.

"Why?"

"Because I already have everything I could ever ask for."

Beck grinned at Jade and kissed her lips. Anyways, Jade blew out the candles. In her head and wished for nothing at all.

_**Month 6: **__August_

Beck arrived to the ball room, carrying three gift boxes from guests. The ball room was decorated in white tables with blue and pink balloons, saying "It's a Boy!" or "It's a Girl!" in white cursive lettering. In one corner were the multiple gifts and in the other corner was "Guessing Games". The guessing games included "Is It a Boy or a Girl?" "How Big Is Jade's Waist?" and "What is in the Diaper?"

Tori saw Beck enter the room and pushed past the other guests to see him. "Beck! Is Jade here yet?" Tori asked. Beck shook his head. "Not yet. Cat is having trouble getting Jade to come with her."

"Well where did Cat say they were going?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"A baby shower, but not for Jade." He rolled his eyes. Tori sighed, rolling her eyes. Just than the small redhead they were talking about bounced in.

"Jadey is behind me!" Cat shouted, "Hide!"

Tori groaned as Jade walked up behind her, her arms crossed across her chest. She narrowed her eyes as everyone yelled, "Surprise!" anyways. Beck chuckled nervously, walking up to her and kissing her on the lips, placing a hand on her growing stomach.

"Don't be sour," He whispered to her. "Tori and Cat did this for our baby."

The thought of the baby brought a small smile to her face. "Now, I'm going to leave you to your baby shower. Be nice," he kissed her ear before waving and leaving the room.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Cat grinned, grabbing a hold of Jade's hand and dragging her to the corner of games. Tori trailed behind them, smiling. "Look at all these games!" Cat directed to the games on the table.

"My waist? You're going to measure my waist?" Jade snapped. Cat nodded eagerly and unaffected. Tori gently rested her hands on Cat's shoulders.

"Jade, it's okay." She looked at her seriously. "Cat and I put lots of work into this and you do not need stress when you're pregnant. Just try to relax, okay?"

Jade sighed and turned around. Trina had been invited and bounced up to Jade. "Congratulations Jade!" she said with a fake smile. Then she stuck out her hand, showing off a shiny silver ring. "Congratulations to me, too! Marcus _proposed_!"

Marcus and Trina have been dating for one year and were apparently really serious. Jade didn't think it would last, but she guessed she was wrong. "Isn't that _great_?" she gloated. Jade rolled her eyes. Of course Trina would try to turn this to be all about her.

"Congratulations Trina!" Cat cheered. Tori had already knew, but just gave her a polite smile. "Okay, why don't we start the games?"

...

After everyone had participated in the games, sending in their votes, the results began. "We don't know if it's a boy or girl until the birth of the baby, but we can measure Jade's waist!" Cat grinned. Jade sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She got the measuring tape and measured her waist. Jade didn't want anyone to hear the size of her waist, so she ordered Cat to go up to the winner in private. Beck's cousin, Ashlee, a forty three year old women with two teenage children herself had won that.

"Now the last game is 'What is in the Diaper?'" Tori announced, "The one who guessed the most correct right, wins!"

"This is disgusting." Jade rolled her eyes.

The winner of that one was Trina. "Of course it was Trina." Jade muttered, rolling her eyes. Cat looked at Jade innocently, "what's that suppose to mean?"

...

Jade was ordered to leave _last _of the baby shower because it was _her _baby shower, which she didn't even plan. Beck came to pick her up when her, Tori and Cat were the last ones left. After packing all the gifts in the car, Beck nudged Jade. "What?" Jade snapped.

"Say thank you!" he whispered to her.

"Thanks for this stupid baby shower. I hope I throw a totally lame one for you, too." Jade said before turning on her heels and exiting. Beck sighed, "thank you, Tor and Cat." Beck followed Jade out.

"Had no fun?" he guessed as they came in the car.

"No." She rolled her eyes. "I'm halfway through my pregnancy, I don't need a stupid baby shower."

"It's a nice thing to do, though." Beck smiled. Jade sighed. "It was certainly an experience. Hey, did you hear Trina's pregnant?"

"Seriously?" Beck chuckled. "Wow."

"Yup, her and Marcus." Jade confirmed. Beck nodded. "Hey, Beck?"

Beck glanced at Jade for a moment before focusing on the road. "Yeah, babe?"

"I think you're going to be a great father."

Beck smiled as he starred at the road. "Not as much as you'll be a great mother."

_**Month 7: **__September_

"Think about it. In four years, our child will be in kindergarten." Beck said. Jade rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Beck?" she sighed, "don't be cheesy."

Beck chuckled. They were sitting on the couch, watching reruns of Degrassi and show Beck had to convince Jade to watch with him. "I still can't believe we're having our own baby." Beck whispered in her ear. Jade leaned her head on his shoulder. "I guess we should start figuring out baby names, huh?" Beck suggested.

Jade shrugged. "I guess so. Start with the girl names."

Beck thought for a moment. "Belinda?"

"That's a librarian's name."

"Librarian's were once babies."

"Next."

"Patty?"

"That has to be a joke."

"Oakley?"

"That name-" Jade stopped herself, "I love that name."

Beck grinned at her. "Really." He smirked, "see I can pick out good names."

Jade rolls her eyes. "Don't get cocky, Oliver." She smirked at him.

"You are an Oliver."

Jade punched his arm. He rubbed his arm after yelping in pain. "Ouch!" he bit his lip.

"We need boy names," Jade said, moving on.

He thought for another moment. "Jordan."

"Jordan can also be a girl's name."

"Cody?"

"Sounds too much like cooties."

"Lance?"

"Too formal."

"Aiden?"

"I like that one."

"So, Oakley and Aiden? Are those our names?" Beck asked. Jade nodded, "for now."

_**Month 8: **__October_

Jade didn't love Halloween, but she didn't hate it _that _much. Now with her mood swings, she seemed to love it and hate it that she couldn't find a costume that would go over her belly.

"I'm sure there are pregnant lady Halloween costumes." Beck tried to reassure her.

"No! There isn't! And if there would be it would suck because every pregnant lady costume I bet would suck!" Jade's arguments didn't seem good nowadays. Maybe it was because she was pregnant, which it probably was because of.

"There is plenty of time to get a costume-"

"No! Halloween is in two weeks!"

"Exactly!"

Jade snarled. "You know what, I don't want to go."

Beck sighed. "You don't need to go."

"But I want to!"

Beck took a deep breath.

...

Jade ended up going out on Halloween dressed in her normal maternity clothes. Paparazzi snapped pictures and she knew there would be nasty headlines, but Jade didn't care. She wanted candy. Even though Beck had offered to go and buy her some.

Jade decided to go to one last door before going home. Beck was beside her, not in a costume, too. Jade didn't want to be the only one without a costume. A man opened the door and smiled in amusement at Beck and Jade. "Are you dressed as a pregnant lady?" he asked Jade.

"I am pregnant." She snarled, "I just wanted candy."

"So you're not in a costume?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Duh." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Then I'm not giving you candy. That's not the spirit of Halloween."

Jade was about to launch herself at him, her hormones getting the best of her. Beck grabbed onto her, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "Babe, babe, calm down." He whispered to her. She struggled to be let go, but soon became tired and stopped struggling. Beck glared at the man before guiding Jade away.

_**Month 9: **__November_

Beck woke up to see Jade not in the bed. He got up and rubbed his eyes. The baby was due in a week and Beck was so excited to see his child. He went in the kitchen to see Jade, rummaging through the fridge. "Morning, Jade." He yawned, "Want me to make something?"

"I already had cereal." She shrugged. Beck nodded and went over to get the cereal, "what are you looking for in the fridge then?"

"Water." She said, continuing to look in the fridge. A few moments later, Jade flinched and muttered under her breath, "ow!"

Beck didn't hear her, though. He glanced at Jade and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, babe, did you drop the water?"

Jade glanced at the floor. She hadn't even noticed she was standing in a pool of water. Her eyes widened as she sat up straight, shaking her head. "No!" she frantically shook her head. Beck dropped the cereal on the counter, looking concerned at his wife. Then she grabbed her stomach and took deep breath.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" She yelped. "Beck! The baby! The baby is coming!"

...

Beck had rushed Jade to the hospital. She was screaming in pain as Beck explained (or at least tried to) that his wife was going into labour. The rested her on the bed and told her to take Beck's hand. "Okay, on a scale of one to ten," the doctor pointed to a scale board of different emotions, "how much pain are you in."

Jade was squeezing Beck's hand so hard, Beck squeaked out, "ten. Ten!"

...

After hours of painful labour (for poor Beck's hand and for Jade who refused to take the drugs) the Oliver's baby was born. "Congratulations," the doctor said holding a baby in a blue blanket. "You gave birth to a healthy baby boy."

The doctor carefully handed the baby boy to Jade before leaving them for a moment of peace. Tears brimmed in both Beck and Jade's eyes. "He's gorgeous," Jade breathed. The baby was awake, quiet at the moment. He had Beck's tanned skin and dark brown strands of hair. His eyes, though, were his mother's. The crystal blue eyes that Beck adored and Jade was happy to share with her son.

"He's perfect," Beck whispered. He lightly brushed his finger against the newborn's cheek.

A tear fell over Jade's eyelid. He was perfect, to Jade and to Beck.

...

Robbie, a five month pregnant Cat and a newly engaged Tori and Andre visited the baby boy. Everyone got to hold him and Jade tensed up every single time. She just wanted him to stay with her forever.

"What's his name?" Cat asked.

Beck and Jade glanced at each other and smiled. "Aiden Damon Oliver." They said at the same time.

They waited for nine months. And it was worth it.


End file.
